A Bridesmaid in Distress
by Sirro134
Summary: This is just after the last scene in Bridesmaid Up!


Evan jumped out of the car, not taking his eyes off of the figure holding a body. The blaring headlights kept him from a clear view but he knew in his gut that it was Catherine. His first instinct was to run to her, make sure she was not dead but his next instinct was to be afraid. Something else in his gut told him that the person holding her was dangerous. Heather was freaking out in the car and wanted to go over to Catherine but Evan told her not to.

"Don't get out of the car. Just stay here." He didn't look at her but hoped the severity in his voice would convince her to do as he said. Slowly, Evan moved towards the blaring headlights.

"Hey," he called out to the figure holding Catherine, "Look, I'm a doctor. I just want to make sure that woman your holding is alright. She looks hurt." The movements this person was not like normal human movements, they actually reminded him of an agitated ape. The figure looked around, probably for an escape route.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure that the person you're holding is okay." Evan reached the front of Heather's car. The figure backed up so that he could not be seen. Evan stopped so that his presence would not cause the man to run. He had a sneaking suspicion he would not be able to catch up with him.

"Can you put her on the ground so I can look at her?" Evan asked. He could make out Catherine's jacket now and some of the dress. The man was grunting and clearly not happy about the situation, but he seemed to understand what Evan was saying.

"Please, she's a friend of mine. I want to help her." Evan pleaded. Then Evan could remember where he had heard these grunts before. In the Tunnel. Fear froze his veins as realized that this might be the same creature that tore apart that man in the tunnel. Now he was really determined to get Catherine away from this man, beast, creature. The creature could not find an escape route and slowly considered putting Catherine down. Gently, he bent down and placed her delicately against the tail end of the car. He kept an eye on Evan but pushed a piece of hair behind Catherine's ear. The creature really cared about Catherine. Evan accidentally took a step forward and the creature spun around with a low growl. Evan put his hands up and backed away a few steps.

"Look mate, I know you care about her, I can see that. But she needs help. I can't help her from over here. I need to go over to her now." Evan knew he was in a bad position to be raising his voice but he knew the longer he stood there, the more of Catherine's chances of survival slipped away.

The figure backed away grudgingly but only to a distance where Evan could not see him. Evan approached Catherine and checked her pulse. Her pulse was erratic. Then he noticed the blood on her jacked, she had been shot. He put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding and called for Heather.

"Heather! In the trunk there is an emergency medical kit. I need it now!" The creature growled lowly but it knew that it had to be done. When Heather approached the car, the figure vanished.

"What was that?" Heather asked before she saw her sister lying against the car. Then she started to panic again.

"She's been shot. I need to stop the bleeding. Here, put your hand here." He took Heather's hand and placed it on the wound. She made a face but did as she was told. Evan rummaged through his kit and found a bandage and some disinfectant. He cleaned his hands, the cloth and held it onto the gunshot. Heather was nearly in tears but she was trying to look brave. The alcohol was clearly wearing off. Evan got out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

When the ambulance arrived to take Catherine away, Heather said she would go along for the ride. Under normal circumstances he would not have taken no for an answer in the ambulance but something drew his attention to the car. The driver door had been practically ripped off its hinges. He looked around and found the door at least 50 ft from the car. He noticed a scrape or blood on the door when no one was looking, wiped it onto a handkerchief he had in his pocket from the tux. He would look at it later. He noticed the ambulance closing its doors and at the last minute asked if he could join them, but there was not enough room so he took his car.

Evan arrived behind the ambulance, Heather and Catherine, who had briefly woken up on the way there. They went through the process of explaining what they saw etc. but Evan left out the part about seeing anyone there. Heather agreed with what Evan said without noticing, her mind was on Catherine. When the doctor's came and told them that they were able to get the bullet out and that she would be okay, Evan offered to take Heather home. Heather declined but Evan insisted. He drove her home and raced off to his lab. He had to see if that blood sample would match the DNA he was working on. Also, to see if it matched the DNA from his own crime scene.

Evan was exhausted but knew he would not be able to sleep until he knew for sure. He transferred the blood from the handkerchief to a q-tip and ran the tests. Evan waited impatiently for the results, pacing his office, phoning the hospital to see if there were any changes, trying to find all the research he had on the other cases. Finally the test results finished. He yanked them out of the printer.

MATCH FOUND.

It was the same DNA as all the other samples.

It was the same being that had been at the other crime scenes and his own.

It was the same creature that ripped apart his captor in the tunnel.

What the hell has Catherine gotten herself into?


End file.
